


Awkward Encounters

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Betty is an angel, F/M, First Dates, Riverdale, Serpent!Jughead, Strangers, Victoria's Secret, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: Sitting across from Victoria's Secret, contemplating going inside vs royally pissing off Veronica was not what Jughead had planned for his Saturday afternoon. But Betty Cooper just might change his attitude about the store that bleeds pink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Betty and Jughead don't know each other. However, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie are all close friends. This is set in their second year of college, so they're about 19-20 ish.

“Welcome to Victoria's secret! Can I help you find something today?”

Jughead snorted, head rolling back to lean against the bench he was sitting on. The sounds of the fountain and people's foot steps passing through his ears. Why was he here sitting on a bench across from Victoria's fucking Secret? Oh yeah, Veronica.

He pulled his head up and took a slurp of his frozen lemonade he got earlier from the pretzel place in the food court. The 2 cheddar and jalapeno soft pretzels he had gotten were long gone. He slung his left arm up across the back of the bench and stretched his leg out in order to take up as much room as possible lest someone try and sit next to him.

He eyed the store that was literally bleeding pink with one eye.

Veronica had come to him yesterday while he was writing a paper for his literature class in Pop's. She plopped herself down in the booth across from him and just started talking without even a ‘hello’. Of course, he didn’t usually respond when she did but still.

“I really need someone to take a package back to the mall and exchange it for something else. I literally don’t have time to go tomorrow and I have to do it before this sale is over,” she pulled a french fry off his plate and started eating it. Jughead stared at his computer screen while continuing to type. He wasn’t taking her bait.

“I’ll give you my credit card and you can get that game you and Archie have been going on about for _weeks.”_

  
A eyebrow raised but he still didn’t bring his eyes up from the computer screen.

A sigh from Veronica escaped in a short huff. “You can get _everything_ you want to eat at the food court.”

  
“Hmm,” he rubbed his chin at that, putting on looking pensive for a moment. “Why can’t Archie go?” He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the vinyl booth.

“Because, he is going to be with me tomorrow. We're going up to my parents for brunch.” Oh right, Jughead thought the redhead mentioned something about Ronnie's parents the other day. It did take a couple hours to get there and they were rich so it was one of those fancy dinners that turn into cocktails on the lanai and then tea in the sitting room blah blah blah.

“Whatever.” He went back to typing, ignoring Veronica's icy glare. She didn’t say anything else, just kept staring at him. Jughead ignored her.

…….

“Alright, fuck, I’ll go okay? Just leave me alone Ronnie.”

  
She clapped her hands together in front of herself, a giggle escaping her pearl-adorned throat. “Excellent! I’ll leave the package and receipt with Smithers for you to pick up tomorrow with instructions,”

Blue eyes rolled up into his head, he picked up a handful of fries and shoved them in his mouth. “I'm not a little kid.” He managed to say around the food. One perfectly arched brow rose in response. “Ok, really now, fuck off Ronnie.”

She didn’t say anything else just reached across the table and patted his signature crown beanie, looking at him like he was a bad little puppy that just needed to be taught some manners.

So, all things considered Jughead really should have questioned what it was that he was returning and what he would have to in turn pick up. The next day when Smithers handed him a large coffee and the little shopping bag he hadn’t batted an eye, distracted by the welcoming caffeine. He took a sip, black just like his soul.

Now, sitting at the mall he thought about Veronica's ‘instructions’ she had left him.

_‘Juggie,_  
_Take this back to Victoria’s Secret and exchange it for a size small, dream angels crushed velvet teddy in ensign. And pick up a satin kimono, your choice._  
_xoxo_  
_Veronica’_

Seriously, what the fuck? He deserved more than a video game and a day of eating at the mall for this. Not to mention he had to look up what ‘ensign’ was, which was apparently a navy blue, aptly named.

He'd been here for over an hour and still hadn’t worked up the courage to go into the store. It wasn’t that he was afraid, it was just awkward. Here he was in ripped jeans, blue flannel and his black leather Serpents jacket on. The carpet in the store was pink, the walls were pink, the mannequins displaying tiny little panties and bras were pink. He was going to look like a fish out of water, not to mention he was shopping for a girl that wasn’t even _his._

  
Jughead tossed his now empty cup into the trash and plucked the little pink stripped bag up from bedside him and peeked inside to see a small scrap of lace before retreating quickly.

He signed long and hard before shuffling over to the doors that were propped open. The smell wafting from the store was practically sensual. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and stepped through like there was going to be some sort invisible barrier that would repel back. When he was inside and unharmed he looked around, trying not to focus too much on one thing in particular.

“Welcome to Victoria's Secret! Can I help you find something today?” He was prepared, he had been hearing them say that to everyone who walked in the store the half hour he was stalking the front entrance. What he wasn’t prepared for was the gorgeous blonde-haired blue-eyed angel in front of him.

He took his hands out of his jacket pockets, the hand that wasn’t holding the bag reaching up to rub the back of his neck where hair was peeking out the bottom of the grey beanie. He held out his other one, bag dangling from his index finger. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “I've got instructions to exchange this for something else and obviously I have no idea what I'm looking for,” he let out in a huff, like he had been holding his breath prior to speaking.

His eyes glanced over her name tag, ‘Betty’, and then up to her face which held an amused smile. She took the bag from him, her fingers sliding against his as she slipped it off his finger tip. “Well, that seems easy enough. Ah, she even wrote out what she wanted, excellent,” she said, lips quirking into a smile as she pulled out Veronica’s notecard. She read it over and then peeked into the bag pulling the scrap of lace out and checking the tag against the receipt before heading off and leaving Jughead standing there at the front of the store.

He shoved his hands back into his jacket pockets, not wanting to touch anything. He looked around briefly before the blonde, Betty, came back a few seconds later and touched his arm by his elbow gently. “Sir, you can fol-"

“Jughead.”

“…I'm sorry?” She paused, brows furrowing in confusion.

“My name is Jughead.” He paused for a second, frowning. “Sorry. Sir just.. makes me feel _old,”_ he explained, resisting the urge to scratch at the back of his neck again.

“Oh! Okay, Jughead.” She smiled at him, the edges of her eyes crinkling up. “I’m Betty. You can follow me right over here and we can pick up your girlfriend’s requested item and you can browse the kimonos we have,” she said while leading him toward a section of the store further back, across from the perfumes.

“She's not my girlfriend.” He stated bluntly, he definitely didn’t want her to think he was attached. Especially to Veronica, gross.

Jughead swept his eyes over her as she looked through a pile of items, apparently trying to find this ridiculous teddy that Veronica needed in order to please her dear ‘Archiekins'. She was wearing a pink sleeveless blouse that tied above a keyhole cutout on her chest, he could see a hit of black lace peeking out as she bent forward to open a draw labeled with an ‘S'. Her tight jeans gave him a very pretty picture as she leant forward with a hand on her knee, digging through the drawer.

“Oh, I apologize. I just assumed, which was wrong of me. It's just that most men come in here shopping for girlfriends or wives,” she said with a small shrug of her shoulders, looking up to him briefly. Then with a small frown she started opening the other drawers around that one look through.

“Well I didn’t exactly realize what she had conned me into or I probably would have said no,” he reached out to touch her elbow as she was frantically digging through the drawers. “Looks like you don’t have it,” he said bringing her attention back to him. She looked up and sighed shutting the drawer, his arm falling from hers.

Betty ran a hand through her wavy hair, mussing it up a little before tucking some strands behind her ear and putting her hands on her hips aa she looked around. “Well, we don’t have her size. I could order it for you?” She offered with a tilt of her head, looking up to Jughead. He couldn’t help but stare at her lips, they were sinfully red.

“Uh yeah, that’s fine. She just said she wanted the sale price, so..”

“No problem!” she chirped before guiding him to an area of kimonos, robes, and slips. “Now let’s find something you think she would like,” her hand was still on his back and he swore he could feel the burn of her fingertips through the leather and flannel he was wearing. He didn’t make any movement, just stood still and let his eyes wander around. Slowly her hand drifted away and she stepped up bedside him, close enough that their arms were touching.

He glanced down at her, one hand poised on her hip while the other reached out to brush against the garments, her hand gliding through the satin and silk like water. “She’s kind of picky,” he mentioned with a shrug of his shoulders.

Betty seemed to take that as a challenge as she ‘hmm’d in response, pulling her lower lip between her bottom teeth. His eyes caught the action and he couldn't stop himself from imagining what it would be like to bite her lip like that, if she would release a breathy little sigh or slid her hand through his hair-

He closed his eyes for few seconds before reopening them. He almost groaned when he realized she was looking up at him with her lip still caught between her teeth. She was holding two options up and he glanced at them briefly before setting his eyes back on her face and dragging his eyes up to hers, away from her lips.

Why was he thinking like this? This is shit that happens to Archie, not him. All through high school he wasn’t that interested in any females, nor males. His freshman year of college he dabbled a little bit and managed to lose his virginity with a sassy blonde (wait, did he have a type after all?) but eventually they came to the mutual decision to stop seeing each other.

Her voice brought him back to the present, “what do you think of this?” She offered up a different choice, a black silk kimono riddled with red lace flowers and trimmed in the same color.

“Put it on.” It came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Her eyebrows rose but she slipped it off the hanger and pulled it on. It looked good on her, black was definitely a good color on her and the red matched her lips perfectly. Of course she was wearing regular clothes underneath, but he could almost picture her without them, a bare shoulder peeking out and her blonde hair just barely brushing the skin there..

“What do you think?” She questioned, turning a little to let him see the back as she clinched the middle closed with a hand. “It looks fucking great on you,” he responded without conviction letting it be obvious as his eyes trailed her from head to toe. A pretty blush colored her cheeks at that and she smoothed a hand down the silk resting on her thigh, fingers scratching slightly.

“But Ronnie has black hair, so she probably wants a little more contrast,” he said looking back to the rack and plucking a silvery one with nude accents. “This'll be fine, I’m sure.”

She slipped the one she was wearing off her shoulders and put it back on the rack before taking the one Jughead was holding out. She lingered for a second, eyes on his outstretched fingers. “Okay, well besides the online order, can I find you anything else today?”

Jughead looked around the store, thinking about how Christmas was coming up and he definitely didn’t want to come back here later. Or did he? There would be no guarantee that Betty would be working when he did, though. Would it be terrible of him to charge some perfume to Veronica's card for her Christmas present? _‘Yes'_ he thought, inwardly signing. He wasn’t that much of an asshole.

“I guess not, I don’t have anybody to buy something else for.” There you go Jughead, just casually keep dropping the hints.

“Oh, alright. Well then let’s go to the register and I’ll order her other item,” she said gesturing towards the counter. He stepped up behind her, following as they walked the short distance. His finger pressing into her lower back as he put his hand there, guiding her around a woman who had just rounded the corner of a display sharply.

  
She cleared her throat, edging around the counter while he leaned into both elbows, his hands practically dangling off the other end of the counter by her waist.

“So, I can do ship to store if that’s alright? Otherwise it'll cost a little more.” Her fingers were clicking on the keys as she typed something in before glancing up at him and then back down to the computer, chewing on her damn lip again.

He knew Veronica wouldn’t care about the money. But.. “Yeah. I'm sure that’d be fine, she normally likes coming here.”

Her lips turned down slightly at his words, her shoulders dropping from the straight line they were set in. Was that disappointment flashing in her eyes?

“Oh, okay..” Betty nodded, going through with the order as he handed over Veronica’s credit card for the kimono she had folded into a neat square.

“Do you eat dinner?” he asked suddenly, not sure where he was going with this.

An amused look crossed her features before her lips turned up into a smile. “Yes, I eat dinner,” she wasn’t giving him anything else, intentionally, making him grapple for more words.

“Would you eat with me? Dinner, I mean.” He brought a hand up and pushed the lock of hair falling into his eyes away, tucking the end into his beanie.

“Can I have dessert?” the question surprised him, and he blinked. Her eyes were impossibly dark and gazed at them before flicking down to her cherry red lips again.

“You can have whatever you want Betty,” He licked his own lower lip, accepting the credit card back from her and tucking it inside his wallet to give back to Veronica later.

She sighed happily as if that was the best news she’s ever heard.

“Pick me up at 6.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm still deciding where I want this story to go. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [@jane-hoppers](https://jane-hoppers.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead seemed to float around the mall after leaving Victoria’s Secret. Thoughts of his date on his mind making him step light, even in his black combat boots. He stopped to sit on a bench outside the game store, where he picked up his promised offering from Veronica. He looked over at the food court briefly before deciding he could wait until his date to eat again. 

Where should he take her? What kind of food did she like? What should he drive – his motorcycle or should he ask to borrow Archie’s truck? Should he go home and change clothes? Should he get her flowers? Maybe he should call Veronica and ask- ugh forget that idea Jughead. Should he clean the apartment? - what did she mean by _dessert_ exactly? The low tone in which she had spoken combined with her eyes growing dark he couldn’t help the tingle that started to burn up his spine. Tie him up and eat him – she could do whatever she wanted. 

His thoughts were so consuming he didn’t even realize he had driven home. Jughead was standing in front of the apartment he shared with Archie with his key in the lock. Okay then. Might as well take a shower. 

After getting squeaky clean and washing his hair he ran a towel through it, leaving his beanie off to let it dry. He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans sans rips and a black belt. Deciding on a dark grey button up, he left the top bottom undone and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, loosely tucking it into his jeans. He lay back on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He still had a couple hours before he had to pick Betty up. 

He pulled out his phone and set an alarm before closing his eyes and locking his arms behind his head. He didn’t usually nap, but he felt this swell of feelings he couldn’t identify – anxiety Jughead, you know thee well, and just felt like trying to clear his mind for a bit. He didn’t actually sleep that many hours regularly, as he had a touch of insomnia that more often than not required pills in order to get at least six hours. But he finally managed to doze off for a little bit while imagining Betty’s hand raking through his hair. Jughead was always one of those people that secretly loved to have his hair played with – it made him calm and sleepy. 

He didn’t dream but rather heard a soothing voice that seemed to lift that clawing pressure on his shoulders. It sounded vaguely like his mother’s voice, but he wasn’t even sure of the sound of it after 8 years without hearing it. 

Next thing he knew he was waking up to the alarm. He turned it off and stretched his arms above his head in a yawn before slinking back into the bathroom. Jughead always had some sort of under eye-bag situation going on, but he didn’t look too bad today. He ran a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth. Sticking the beanie back on his head was a force of habit, his hair was an intimate thing for him so he generally kept it covered up. The fact that he only had one hat that he’s been wearing for literally years was another story. 

He looked in his closet at his selection of jackets: dark denim with sherpa lining, light denim with sherpa lining, black denim, a red velvet blazer Veronica had given him that he’s never worn, and a red flannel jacket with sherpa lining. His wardrobe was really varied. He looked over to his desk, eyeing the chair with his black leather Serpent jacket resting on the back of the chair there. Old faithful it was. 

Grabbing his extra motorcycle helmet from the floor, Jughead looked around for a moment before deciding to throw on his black and white stripped suspenders, doing them up properly instead of hanging off his hips like normal. Despite the fact that he was against the societal idea of _hipsters_ it just so happened that their fashion sense aligned.  

Jacket on, boots laced, cash in wallet. He was ready to roll. Arriving late was usually his forte, but he didn’t want to make a bad impression on a first date. So he had time to park his motorcycle, secure the helmets, stick his beanie back on and walk inside the mall. Making his way past the food court, the air teasing his stomach with the smells of greasy pizza, warm pretzel dough, and spicy Chinese food.

Betty was waiting for him right in front of the store. She had a dark grey cardigan (that oddly matched his shirt) on over top of the outfit he had seen her in earlier. One button was pressed closed at the column of her throat, right where he wanted to kiss and lick the skin of her neck – to feel her pulse under his tongue and – alright getting carried away there. 

He looked her up in down in an obvious way while he grinned. She rolled her eyes before thrusting her hand out to him. “Betty Cooper, nice to meet you,” she said giving him a formal introduction after their informal meeting earlier. 

He took her offered hand, bending slightly at the waist and brought it up to his lips as he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “Jughead Jones. May I just say you are a vision among us mere mortals, ” he couldn’t help the angel reference. 

Her cheeks flushed and he took pleasure in getting that reaction from her. “What a gentleman, thank you,” Betty pulled her hand back and looped it around his elbow, tucking herself into his side as they began walking the way Jughead had come from. “But I’m no angel.” She teased, mouth curling in a small smirk as she turned her head back to watch their path. Well, that was an interesting development. His interest in her was only growing with each passing moment. 

“So, I’m assuming that you’re the motorcycle type,” She started again, glancing up to him. He realized then how small she was against his frame – that she’d probably have to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

“You’d be correct in that assumption,” Nodding his head toward her as they weaved through the other mall goers. “Do you like motorcycles?” She must not _dislike_ them if she agreed to go out with him, that assumption on the tip of her tongue.  

“I do! I’m also kind of an old car buff, I blame my dad for that. I used to help him fix up old cars that he was restoring for customers.” 

“That’s hot.” 

She swatted his chest with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his arm. “Jughead!” that prompted him to look down at her, watching her eyes roll back into her head at him. The hand on his chest lingered for another moment before disappearing. 

“You’re telling me that I can’t find a girl who knows her way around a car attractive? Why are we going out then?” 

“It’s just embarrassing when people make a big deal out of it. I know I look like some bubblegum princess, but I’m not.” Betty didn’t sound offended, just tired. Like she had those thoughts running through her head a lot. 

“Princess? Nah, you’re a Queen.” He couldn’t help it. They walked through the automatic doors, her grip on his arm tightening in an affectionate  squeeze as they walked outside. 

“You’re sweet,” she said accepting the spare helmet he pulled off the back of the bike as they approached. 

Throwing a leg over the bike he settled down, scooting up as far as he could so Betty would have enough room on back. “Like bubblegum?” he questioned, pulling his beanie off quickly and plunking his own helmet on his head. He shoved his hat in his jacket pocket. He didn’t miss the way her eyes had darted to his hair. 

Her hands fiddled with the strap under her chin, answering as she sat down behind him tucking her legs up underneath his, bracketing his hips and sliding her warm hands around his waist. “Right now? Like black licorice. Ask me again at the end of the night and I might have a different answer.” 

Spicy but sweet? Medicinal and bitter? Did she love it or hate it? Black licorice was hard to describe – which he supposed was adequate for now since she only had a vague impression of him and most of it of visual. 

“I look forward to seeing if your opinion changes,” he tossed over his shoulder as she tucked her head down against his shoulder. Revving his bike up, Jughead grinned at the thrum under his hands, the sound booming in his ears. Betty’s arms cinched tighter around him, her chest pressed fully against his back. 

He hadn’t really thought about where he wanted to take her before getting on the bike. But he knew exactly where to go once he started driving. 

There was this place downtown he wanted to take her to where the streets were lined with old brick buildings, most of them were local stores - McAllen’s Apothecary, Lloyd’s Sweet Shop, BBB music, and many more. He stopped the bike in front of a small store called Mom’s Kitchen. It was a store that sold a variety of items including kitchen gadgets and vintage décor as well as  homemade pasta sauce, jams, pickles, dried noodles, and various other food stuffs. Basically Jughead’s favorite store. The symbolism of him enjoying places with ‘Mom’ and ‘Pop’ in the titles weren’t lost on him – they felt like home. 

They untangled themselves from each other, Jughead securing the helmets to the bike. Beanie back on his head, he put a hand on Betty’s lower back pressing her forward gently. They started to bypass the store and head down the alley right beside it. 

Her eyebrows rose but she didn’t stop walking. “You’re not trying to murder me are you?” 

“In broad daylight? I’m not an idiot, Betty.” He winked at her. 

They came around the back of the building and around a wooden privacy fence to a patio area. It was full of wooden tables with chairs, fairy lights hanging from the awning overhead, potted roses, and mason jar candles on tables. There were a couple of people already seated, some with drinks and some looking over menus. The back of Mom’s Kitchen was a restaurant and Jughead always preferred this outside space whenever it was still fairly warm out. 

“Jughead, this is amazing.” 

Betty was still looking around as he guided her to a table after making eye contact with an older gentlemen that worked there. “Yeah, it is.” He pulled her chair out for her at a small table in the corner between the fence and the building. He moved her to sit with her back to the wall so she could see the rest of the area before sitting across from her. He took off his jacket, slinging it around the back of his chair before sitting down. 

“Oh, how very Leonardo DiCaprio of you Jughead.” She said appraising his whole outfit now that she could see the suspenders. He pulled his right elbow back over the arm of the chair, leaning back comfortably and throwing his head back as quoted from the movie she was thinking of back to her “Never let go,” he said with a smirk, left hand reaching up and brushing his nose out toward her before dropping it back to the table. 

The older gentleman Jughead had made eye contact with came over with a flourish, brandishing two menus from his apron and giving Jughead a good squeeze on the shoulder. 

“Mr. Jones! It'sa so good to see you again, has been a little while, no? I was worried. I'ma glad to see you with such a fine lady this evening!” the salt and pepper haired man gave a big grin to Betty. “I’ll grab some water for you twos,” his Italian accent made Betty giggle as he walked off. 

“He’s certainly loud, isn’t he?” Betty opened up her menu to look over the options. Jughead didn’t make any moves to open his, just looked after the man as he disappeared inside the building. 

“You definitely know when Giorgio is in the room,” he shrugged, a fond smile on his lips. 

“So what’s good to eat here?” The blonde questioned, her fingers trailing over the menu as her eyes followed. The names of rich Italian dishes littered the pages, and Jughead knew them all without opening the menu. 

“Betty, everything on the menu is good. Believe me when I say I’ve tried every dish here.” 

“Wow, you must really like this place then, huh?” she tilted her head, looking across the table at him. The flame from the mason jar candle flickered, casting a glow across her features that made him take a slow breath. “Yeah, I really do. But like Giorgio said, I haven’t been here in a little while.”

Before she could say anything else, Giorgio had come back with two glasses of ice water and a basket of bread. “Ready to order?” he glanced between Jughead and Betty, arms crossed behind his back. 

Jughead looked to his date, her eyes darting down to the menu frantically. 

“What’s the chef’s special tonight?” Jughead asked, bringing Betty’s eyes back up.  

“Tonight is braised beef, roma tomatoes, mushrooms and tortellini in a red whine sauce,” 

Betty pressed her lips together making a little ‘hmm’ before speaking, “That sounds really good actually, I think I’ll have that!” 

Jughead nodded at Giorgio and he collected their menus happily. “Double the usual order then, excellent!” he floated away, back inside the building. 

“Usual order? Do you bring all your dates here Jughead?” she was teasing him, left elbow coming up to rest on the table, her chin resting on her palm as she leaned forward. 

He shook his head a little, fingers flexing as his fingers rapped against the table. “Actually no, I don’t.” He often came here by himself to be honest, he just really liked the food and the atmosphere. “I bring my little sister here a lot,” which he did do as well.  

“How old is she?” Betty genuinely seemed curious, and it made Jughead hesitate. He didn’t really like talking about his family because it was such a sore spot for him. “Jellybean is 14 and already cooler than me,” rolling his eyes he thought of his raven haired sister. 

“Jellybean and Jughead huh?” 

“Nicknames. The real thing is much worse, I promise,” he offered her a wink, taking a sip of his ice water and pulling an ice cube into his mouth to crunch on. Thankfully Betty didn’t press him further on his family, but instead offered up something of herself. “I’m the younger sister in my family. I’ve got an older sister, Polly… and an older brother, Chic.” Her hands were suddenly fiddling with the bread and his eyes didn’t miss the slight shake of them before she started tearing it into pieces. 

He simply nodded his head to her, letting that go. Obviously they each had some baggage that was maybe a little too heavy to explore on the first date.

“How about we play 20 questions?” Jughead offered, grabbing a piece of the bread she was playing with to throw into his mouth. They had really good sourdough here. 

“Ok, me first.” She tilted her head again, leaning back into her chair and looking at him with an intense gaze. 

“Are you in college?” he bristled slightly, it was a valid question but she could have maybe said it differently or maybe started with something else. He supposed she just wanted to make sure he wasn’t in a ‘gang’ full time. The jacket did give some questionable vibes.

“Yes, I’m in NYU’s English and Creative Writing track, you?” he tipped his head back at her, playing with a piece of bread. 

“I’m actually doing Mechanical Engineering, at NYU as well.” Well, guess she liked fixing things more than she had let on earlier. He was impressed to say the least. 

“That’s petty fucking cool. How old are you exactly?” 

“I’m 19. I actually graduated high school a year early, so I should be the same year as you.” she admitted shyly, like she was trying not to boast. 

“You’re only a year younger than me? You must have been pretty dedicated to your studies,” he thought on his own grades in high school – average, he was just trying to go along without being noticed and that had worked splendidly. 

Betty seemed to think his words over before hardening her gaze. “Well, I _was_ very dedicated. But it wasn’t about learning – it was about getting away from my parents.”  

“Why did you want to leave so badly?” he himself had reservations about leaving his sister alone with his father to attend college. 

“My parents are crazy, trust me. One day I might get into it more. The short story is that they are very controlling, strict, and wanted things for me that I didn’t want for myself.” Jughead had noticed that she had clenched the hand that wasn’t propping her chin up very tightly into a fist, her knuckles turning white with the pressure. He brought his hands out and captured her fist in his palm, cradling it and bringing her attention to what was happening. Her eyes widened, immediately unclenching her fingers, splaying her palm flat between his bigger hands.

“What’s your favorite color?” Jughead asked a lighter question, not wanting to dwell on some thing that was bothering her. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with affection. “It’s actually pink, but like cotton candy pink.” He wasn’t surprised, but it suited her personality. 

“Well, for your information – mine isn’t black.” She feigned a look a surprise, raising an eyebrow at him. His hands had started to play with the skin on the back of her hand, his thumb running a slow circle. “It’s green, like the color of your eyes.” He said looking up from their hands and into her eyes. 

He wasn’t kidding. He hadn’t really considered having a favorite color prior to meeting Betty, because how could you just like a single color enough to deem it the _best_ when there was such a multitude to the color spectrum? But looking into her eyes he could see the appeal. If everything had turned to shades of black and white he would miss the color of her eyes the most. 

She was blushing, ducking her head into her shoulder. “Jug…” his heart skipped when she used the nickname his friends called him. He squeezed her hand, her head popping back up. 

She decided on the next question, her lower lip between her teeth as she chewed on it. “Favorite movie? Mine is Pretty in Pink.”

“It’s _very_ hard for me to pick a singular movie to name as my favorite Betty. I’m kind of a cineophile. But I’m particularly fond of The Princess Bride.” 

She let out a laugh and he thought for a second that she was going to make fun of him, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. He tried to pull his hands away, only getting one back as she held steadfast to the palm trapped under hers. She had stopped laughing and was shaking her head. “I was only thinking how funny it was that our favorite movies were way before our time. Like we were born a little late,” 

Jughead let out a ‘hmm’ as his stomach relaxed, free hand drumming the table. “So you like the 80’s?” 

“You should see my room Jughead, I think that would answer your question well enough.” His eyes darkened at her words. Of course he would like to see her room, her bed, underneath her clothes.. 

Giorgio chose that moment to set down their dinner plates in front of him, their hands springing apart at his arrival. 

Betty let out a soft “oh” as she took in the plate of food. It was one of the reasons Jughead loved to eat here, the portions were huge. 

“How are we supposed to eat all of this?” she asked, eyes filled with mirth as she watched Jughead eagerly begin to dig in to his dish. She unfolded her napkin and carefully stirred the noodles, vegetables, and meat around in the sauce. 

“I’m a growing boy Betts, I need to eat.” A version of her name slipped out, much like her calling him ‘Jug’ earlier and it seemed to have the same effect on her. She gave a little chuckle, lips smiling around the fork she had brought up to take a bite. 

“ _Oh my god_ , Jug!” she let out a low moan, her shoulders slumping in her seat as she seemed to relax completely in the chair. He snickered at her, he told her the food was good. “I think this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” she said scooping up another bite. He murmured his agreement around his fork, not wanting to talk with his mouth full. 

The rest of dinner passed smoothly as they continued to ask each other questions while eating their meals. To his surprise Betty was able to eat most oh her dish and then she let him finish it off. 

“Now, I was promised dessert.” Betty said after wiping her mouth with her napkin – her lips had stayed that same cherry red color all through eating and drinking. He blinked and brought himself up to her eyes which were twinkling. The sun had dropped low in the sky at this point, the fairy lights and the table candles providing enough low light to be considered intimate. 

“There’s this amazing pecan blondie with maple cream glaze and ice-“ she shot her hand out to grab his wrist from across the table, her nails pressing into his skin lightly, the muscle in his thigh giving off a twitch. “You had me at pecan blondie.” She licked her lips, pulling her hand away. “Let’s share?” she offered and Jughead couldn’t help but nod. 

Giorgio had taken their empty plates away, returning with glasses of milk for each of them and a sizzling plate with a large chunk of pecan blondie, 2 scoops of vanilla ice-cream piled on top and 2 spoons. He let Betty pick up the cup of maple glaze and watched as she poured the entire thing over the dessert before swiping her finger into the empty cup to get the last remnants. Finger popping into her mouth, he followed the movement with his eyes. “Shit, Jughead that’s _amazing._ ” 

Her voice was really making his muscles ache with tension, his palms sweaty, his body heated. He grabbed a spoon and shoved a bite of the ice-cream in his mouth in an effort to cool himself. “Yeah, I know. I told you,” he shrugged a shoulder, gaining composure as he took another bit of the dessert. They traded taking spoonfuls, crashing their spoons into each other and fighting over the last bite. Betty finally got her way and accepted the last bite off of Jughead’s spoon as she leant across the table, her lips closing around the spoon in his hand. Her eyes were locked onto his the entire time and he felt his lips part, his breath seeming to halt until she leant back in her seat and sighed happily. 

The next few minutes passed by in a bit of a blur, he paid the bill and they munched on some chocolate mints while he took her through the restaurant and back up front to the store to look around. They ended up back out by his bike when a breeze caught them and Betty shivered. Jughead immediately brought the jacket he had slung over his arm across her shoulders. It was large on her, swallowing her small frame but damn did she look good in his leather. Her arms snaked through the sleeves and her pink painted nails peeked out from the edges of the sleeves as she hugged it around herself. 

“Let’s get you home,” he said softly, taking the helmet she wore and bucking it under her chin after he swept her hair over her shoulders. 

She murmured her address to him, climbing onto the bike behind him and pressing herself to his back like earlier, her thighs tucked up right behind his. The warmth of her body plus the fire that was raging inside of him was enough to keep him warm on the ride to her apartment. 

They walked into her building about 15 minutes later, a large brownstone building with multiple apartments. They climbed 2 flights of stairs, him following her until she stopped at what he presumed was her door. Betty pulled his leather jacket off and handed if back to him. Jughead pulled it on his own shoulders while she murmured how good of a time she had with him tonight. They shared cell phone numbers, the evening winding down as the silence got more awkward. He was absolutely planning on texting her, probably even right when he got home. He hoped she felt the same things he was, but she seemed quiet since he had put his jacket around her earlier. 

Her hands were searching the little purse that hung at her hip for her keys. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at him with wide eyes. He was about to ask what was wrong but before he could her arms were suddenly around his neck and her lips were pressed to his. He responded eagerly, eyes sliding shut as he slanted his mouth against hers more firmly. He gripped her hips, pulling her body close to his as he backed her into the door of her apartment. 

Betty’s hand were gripping his neck, dipping down under the collar of his jacket, nails scratching against the material of his shirt. Moving his lips against hers he nipped at her bottom one, taking it between his teeth and sucking on it. Her lips parted as her head fell back against the door. Jughead swooped in, running his tongue along her swollen bottom lip before diving inside her mouth. His body turned hot, like someone had started a fire in the pit of his stomach. He pressed his hips harder into the small blonde, her back arching up as he did. 

Her fingers were leaving tiny electric shocks as the pads of her fingers pressed down against the skin of his neck, her hands gliding around to the front of his chest.  Their tongues tangled together in a heated clash. He could taste the maple and chocolate on her breath, feel her chest against his,  heaving as they both began to struggle for air. She tore her mouth away from his, panting and tilted her head to the side as he descended down her jaw papering kisses until he got to her throat. 

He pulled a hand from where he was keeping her hips pinned between his and the door and undid the single button of her cardigan at the base of her throat. He then swept her hair away from the side of her neck, his hand staying there on the back of her head, tangling in the blonde waves. He kissed the hollow of her throat before moving up and to the side, grazing over her pulse which was thrumming against his lips. His own heart pounding just as fast. She gave a breathy sigh, her hands now clutching the front of his shirt. 

Jughead licked a stripe of skin from her neck up to her ear before nibbling gently on her earlobe. “ _Juggie_..” He felt her thighs clench together between his legs. He groaned at that, loving the way his name sounded rolling off her tongue, his stomach clenching in desire. 

Betty’s hands came up to his cheeks, taking hold of his face and pulling him from her neck. She leaned in kissing him softly this time, catching his own lip between her teeth and giving him the same treatment she had received. He tightened his hold on her hip, the hand in her hair drifting down to snake around her small waist and pull her impossibly closer. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaning further up to his ear. 

Her voice was haunting as she spoke, breath tickling his ear and sending a delightful tingle down his spine. 

“Would you like to come inside?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't fully decided where I want to end this anymore! Maybe only one more part, but we'll see. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: lilibug--xx  
>    
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically this chapter made me change the rating because I had decided I had to add a 3rd part, and the 3rd part is just smut. No shame here.

Jughead was standing inside Betty's apartment. It wasn’t really like he thought it'd be, of course he hadn’t really had very much time to think about it. It was small, similar to his but they were in college after all. When she was unlocking the door, she had mentioned that her roommate was away for the weekend. He had shrugged off his leather jacket, tossing it over one of her kitchen chairs, her cardigan following on top of it. He was wondering what she had intended when inviting him inside, for more of what was happening in the hallway or.. something else.

His body was still thrumming and he could still feel the gentle thumping from his heart beating fast.

Betty turned to him, hooking a finger around one of his suspender straps and tugging him forward towards her as she walked toward a plum colored sofa in the living room. “Let's sit here for a little bit,” she said guiding him to the couch and moving his back in front of it. Her hands settled on his chest, pushing him backward lightly and he complied when the backs of his legs hit the couch, sitting down on it.

She made like she was going to sit next to him on the couch but stopped herself. He raised an eyebrow but then she was straddling his lap, legs on either side of his thighs, pressing forward against him. Jughead's hands had come up to her thighs, holding onto her as she settled herself in his lap. Her hands wound around his neck and she sighed happily, a smile blooming with pink cheeks and pearly white teeth.

“Comfy?” he was teasing, hands sliding up from her thighs to the curve of her waist and back down again. She gave him a nod, “Very.” her voice turning quiet. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled her hips closer to his, hands squeezing her thighs. The denim of her jeans stretched tight across her thighs and bottom.  
  
Betty's hands had squeezed his shoulders, using them for leverage as she deepened their kiss. Things were turning hot, a flush making its way from her cheeks down to her chest. Jughead wanted to kiss her whole body and find all the places he could make turn red. He pulled on her lip with his teeth, her gasp burning into his brain as he surged forward. Her back arching, his hands dipping down to hold onto her ass, fingers kneading.

She tilted her head pulling away from him, moving to kiss along his jaw. She had her hands up now, one cupping the other side of his jaw and one at the base of his neck. Her fingers were sliding through the hairs at the bottom of his head again, sending small shivers down his spine. She had stopped at his ear, breath coming out shallow as she nosed along the skin there. Her tongue swiping at his earlobe, wet and tingly, a groan coming from deep in his chest.

She let out a short giggle, her hips grinding down slowly. With the way she was sitting on his lap, his hardness was pressing right against her. The friction was burning him up, their jeans getting on his nerves. Jughead leaned his head back on the couch, tilted up to look at ceiling. “You're killing me, Betty.” He groaned again, hands squeezing her thighs in attempt to still her movements.

“Juggie,” her hand gripped his chin, pulling his head back to look at her. Betty's green eyes were wide and dark as she searched his own. Her smile was comforting as she stroked his chin with her fingertips. “I really like you, Jughead.” She paused, lips pressing together. He licked his lower lip, wondering if her lipstick had colored his. “I don’t want this to end here. I'd like to go out with you again.” Her voice was quiet, like she was expecting to be rejected and was closing in on herself.

Jughead squeezed her thighs again, shaking his head slightly. “I want that too, Betty. I had a good time tonight.” He really had, much more than he did when Veronica tried to set up on blind dates or forced him to use that disgusting dating app. He flashed a smile at her, one he hoped conveyed his words better.

She kissed him again, hands sliding up underneath his beanie a little. He sighed into her mouth, relaxing into her touch. Taking it as a good sign, she pulled the hat off his head and tossed it next to them on the couch. He felt more naked without his hat than his clothes. Jughead couldn’t help the low groan that escaped when her hands raked through his hair, pushing away from his forehead and down the back. Their lips parted and Betty placed a few gentle kisses go the side of his jaw and neck. His eyes closed and he let her play with his hair. Her fingers sliding through the silly strands easily, soft with a gentle pressure that was making him sleepy already.

“Juggie, you really like having your hair played with, don’t you?” Betty didn’t sound judgmental or anything, she was just sharing what she observed. Her eyes full of mirth, smile wide and giddy. He shut his eyes again quickly, his own cheeks tinting pink briefly.

“I do, Betts, really. It just feels _good_.” He relaxed under touch, sinking into the couch and holding her hips close to his. She was rocking slowly against him, humming as she brushed her hands through his hair, obliging him. She giggled when he let out a moan after she tugged gently on the strands. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, pulling her even closer on his lap and grinding his pelvis up against hers.

“Maybe we should go to my bedroom?” she offered, breath hot in his ear as she nipped his earlobe. He could only nod at her before wrapping his arms around her legs holding her to him as he stood from the couch. She yelped, her hands clutching his shoulders, ankles locking behind his waist. “Eager?” she breathed, pulling back to look at him.

“Fuck yes, I'm _eager_.”

She rolled her eyes, guiding him down the hallway to the second door on the right. They made their way inside with minimal bumps into offending surfaces. Jughead walked over to the bed, setting her on the edge and untangling her legs from him. He slipped the suspenders off his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. Betty bit her lip, watching him as she sat on the bed, her thighs shifting together. She decided to slip her ankle boots off and pull her own blouse over her head, slinging the pink fabric across the room.

Jughead's eyes were immediately drawn the black lace bra she was wearing, her breasts flushed pink where they spilled out of the cups. “God, Betty, you’re beautiful,” he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, white tank top following it. His hands went to the button of his jeans before small hands shot out to grab his wrists.

“Thank you, Juggie,” her smile was so beautiful, her eyes such a dazzling green that he almost couldn’t remember what he was doing. Then her hands took over for him, popping the button on his jeans and dragging the zipper down. He let out a slow, shaky breath as her fingers grazed over the length of him through his boxer briefs.

Together they got his pants down his thighs and he stepped out of his combat boots first, then tugging the pants off from his ankles. He only almost fell once, her giggle as she helped by holding his hips making his cheeks burn pink. This girl was making him loose his composure, act like some virgin 16 year old. He loved it.

She leaned back on her elbows against the bed, looking like a goddess against her fucking _black satin_ sheets. This was like something out of his dreams. He pulled her jeans down her legs, stooping over her and kissing down her thighs as more skin is revealed. Finally, he's on his knees in front of her, her pants on the floor. He's got his fingers hooked under her matching underwear, all lace and barely there. Their eyes meet and she nods at him, lower lip caught between her teeth. He drags her underwear down her legs and drops them to the floor.

Jughead picked up one of her legs, bringing her knee over his shoulder. He ran his hand from her knee to hip before pulling her legs wide and fitting himself even closer, mouth hovering above her center. He blew gently against her wet folds, glancing up to her to find her head thrown back and hands fisted tightly in the sheets and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

Jughead couldn’t help but smirk.

He held her hips down with his hand, leaning in and then his tongue was on her. She was warm, wet, sweet. The scent of her filling his nose as he licked up her clit, his tongue trying to find all places that made her clench her thighs around his head, breathy moans filling the air. He sucked gently on her clit, both hands sliding up to her hips, squeezing. “Oh, Juggie, please.” He pulled back from her pussy to lick his lips, his ears picking up her sharp intake of breath at the loss of contact. His hand was snaking down to pull some of her wetness around her folds, his thumb rubbing a slow circle around her clit.

He brought one of his hands up to his mouth, sucking on two fingers. Jughead brought them down, circling her entrance and then sliding one inside. He groaned. She was tight, hot, and so unbelievably wet. He immediately slid his other finger in, curling them upwards in a come hither motion, eliciting a loud wanton moan from Betty who had thrown her head back against the sheets harder, neck arching with her back as she tried to find purchase. He massaged her flesh back and forth, slick sounds coming from the motion of his fingers inside her.

He started to pump them in and out of her, mouth coming down to her clit and licking in time with his thrusts. Her hand was suddenly in his hair tugging him forward against her as she ground against his face. She was chanting his name, voice climbing higher, back arching higher off the bed. He grinned, flicking his tongue against her in a relentless rhythm while he curled his fingers again. Betty's thighs began to quake around him, her fingernails digging into his scalp and pulling sharply. The bite of pain making him moan against her. The vibrations must have set her off, because suddenly she gasped, hips jerking against him as she let out a loud “God, _yes_ , Juggie.” Her eyes squeezed shut, chest heaving as she found her release.

Licking her clit again, he pulled his fingers from inside her, grasping both of her knees with his hands. Jughead dove back in one more time, this time thrusting his tongue inside of her entrance, tasting the aftermath off her orgasm. She squealed above him, hands tugging in his hair and then pushing him away. He obliged, sitting back on his knees and gazing up to her as she sat up on shaky arms.

“You do that often?” she asked, grinning down at him. He chuckled, his hand drawing a circle on the back of her knee, up and under her thigh.

“A time or two. All you gotta do is say the word, baby.” He had done a lot of research prior to his first time, and hadn’t really had the chance to use any of the knowledge. His past relationships were like nothing he felt for Betty. He wondered if he they should be taking things slowly, instead of jumping into bed together this quickly.

She had turned slightly, reaching behind her and opening the drawer of her nightstand. She produced a thin foil packet, it crinkling loudly in between their heavy breathing. She tossed it at him, hitting him square in the chest. It dropped down into his waiting palm and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“You do this often?” he mirrored her words, getting up from his kneeling position in front of her. He ripped the packet open, setting it on the bed by her hips for a moment. She rolled her eyes at him, sitting up between his legs, hands trailing down his chest. Her fingers swirled against the line of dark hair leading down from his belly button. He groaned, watching her tongue dip out and lick from the waistband of his boxers up. She winked at him, hands gripping his hips. “A time or two,” she said, mocking him back, tone teasing. 

He grinned, his fingers coming up to tangle in her hair. He tugged on the silky blonde strands, pulling her head back at an angle to look up at him fully. “I haven’t wanted another person like I want _you_ Betty.” His voice was low and raspy, like he needed a drink of water. Her tongue darted out against her lips, wetting them. Her hands went behind her back, unhooking her bra and she tossed it aside. His eyes were cast down to her chest immediately, watching her breasts as she moved to lie down against the bed. She scooted back on her elbows, sliding up to the headboard and resting her head on one of her pillows.

Jughead brought his boxers down, erection springing free. The fabric pooled on the floor, him stepping out of them and kneeling on the bed, crawling over top of Betty. Sliding in between her thighs, he lay himself down against her, their bodies pressing together. Sweat slicked skin sliding against one another, her nipples pressing into his chest, her thighs pulling up beside his hips. He had to slow his breathing, focus on the shape of her lips, the little frown between her eyebrows as she clenched her eyes shut tightly, the same feelings no doubt coursing through her.

He had grabbed the condom on the way up to her and he fiddled with it now, sliding it down his length and tossing toward her nightstand. Jughead let out a shaky little sigh, his cock sliding against her folds as he pressed his hips closer to hers. Small hands shot up, grabbing onto his hips and tugging him forward. He slipped inside her all at once, and he had to close his eyes, gritting his teeth.

“Fuck, Betty. _Jesus Christ_.” Came out as a strangled groan, voice cracking as he burrowed his head down against her neck. She giggled at him, hands coming up to his back and lightly scratching her fingernails up and down. “I couldn’t wait,” she said, sighing happily.

God, she was going to kill him.

Her hips ground up against him, her knees squeezing him. Jughead picked himself up, bracing on his forearms above her. They locked eyes and she smiled shyly at him despite having his cock inside her. He couldn’t help but grin giddily back. She pulled his head down to her, capturing his lips in a kiss. He started to move his hips finally, pushing deeper inside her before pulling almost all the way out, then starting again.

She bit his bottom lip, one hand tangling the hair at his neck and one holding his back. She gasped against his lips, eyes fluttering closed, leaning their foreheads together. “Juggie, faster, _please_.” He obeyed, snapping his hips against hers, picking up the pace. He grunted, one hand coming to hold her hips steady as he thrust into her tight heat. Betty sighed, her back arching up into his chest, nipples pressing against his chest as hers heaved up and down.

Her legs came up higher around his waist, ankles locking around his back, allowing her body to seemingly take him even deeper. Jughead moaned her name, nose sliding against her neck as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone. He sucked the skin, teeth nipping at her and slowly marking her with a bruise. Her nails were scratching harder down his back now, the sharp pressure causing little trembles in his back.

Betty ground her hips up against him, her clit finding purchase against his pubic bone as she met his thrusts. “Shit,” she practically screamed and he froze for a second before her hands gripped him harshly, her legs tightening around his waist even more. “No! Don’t stop, keep going, right there, please.” She moaned, head thrown back against the pillow. Jughead practically sighed in relief, thrusting hard against her, hand sliding around to cup her bottom, tilting her hips upwards toward him making her cry out sharply again. Jughead panted, hips snapping against Betty’s in a bruising rhythm in order to hit her sweet spot, making her moans a string of babbled nonsense.

He felt her tightening around him, her nails weren’t scratching him anymore but rather holding onto him, nails sinking into his skin. “Betty, _please_ , cum for me, baby.” He kissed up her jaw, flicking his tongue against her earlobe. She thrust against him, hips pressing hard against his own. Her breaths were coming out in little gasps as if she was sucking air in and couldn’t catch up. He could feel her whole body shaking, her arms and legs squeezing him just like her pussy was.

Suddenly her hips started jerking against him fiercely as she chanted “oh” over and over again, head shaking from side to side. Jughead matched her rhythm, tilting his hips up and letting her chase her orgasm. She finally started to clench him even tighter before her muscles started spasming. Her body stilled except for her hips as she rocked against him, her clit grinding against him. He kissed her then, capturing his name on her lips, tongue diving inside.

He was still sliding in and out of her, his cock slipping deeper now that she was even wetter, more relaxed, coming down from her orgasm. He pulled his mouth away from hers, “I'm gonna cum,” he managed to choke out, eyes clenched shut. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks and he opened his eyes, looking down at her green ones. She was smiling at him, biting her bottom lip again. He sighed, her expression making him reach his limit. He groaned, hips snapping in short, deep thrusts as he emptied himself into the condom, her walls squeezing him deliciously.

He leaned down against her, bracing himself on his forearms above her again. He groaned when she shifted her hips against him, ankles falling back to the bed, thighs cradling him.

“That was insane, Betts.” he managed to say, a hand brushing some sweaty hairs from her forehead away. She did the same to him, fingers smoothing his hair back from his forehead. She leant up, pressing a kiss there in the middle. “It was amazing,” she beamed up at him, smile lighting up her face.

Pulling out of her with a small wince, he slid the condom off, trying it in a knot and shoving it back into the foil packet he had thrown earlier. He slipped onto his back beside Betty, tugging her against his side. Jughead brought an arm around her waist, holding her to him, chin resting on her head. Her arms were looped around his neck as she lay halfway on his chest, her cheek against him.

“Stay with me.” she whispered, her voice sounding sleepy and soft. Jughead smiled, squeezing _his girl_  tighter against himself. He was going to have to thank Veronica for sending him to Victoria's Secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! [@jane-hoppers](https://jane-hoppers.tumblr.com)  
> I'd love for people to send me prompts for fics!


End file.
